


don't

by queerly_yours



Series: tumblr prompt fills [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happened so fast. One second to the next and Scott was down. Impaled by three pieces of rebar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: sciles + i thought you were dead

It happened so fast. One second to the next and Scott was down. Impaled by three pieces of rebar. He went down so fast and god, there was so much blood. The entire pack reacted on instinct to protect their fearless leader, forming a tight circle around him. Derek took down the rival Alpha, ripping his head from his body with one clean sweep of claws.

Three days and Scott still hasn’t shown any signs of improving. His heartbeat is weak and erratic, and he’s not healing like he should. Deaton told them that it was some sort of homemade poison mixed with wolfsbane. It would have killed a human instantly.

It should have been him, but Scott shoved him out of the way right before the metal went through his chest. And God, he wished it was him. Wished that Scott had let the Alpha take him down instead. He knows that’s not what a normal person would think, but he doesn’t care. His best friend was most likely going to die because he was trying to protect him.

For seven more days Scott stayed unresponsive. As Scott’s second in command, Derek ordered everyone to get back to school on day five. There wasn’t anything they could do for Scott. He would heal on his own time or he wouldn’t. It wasn’t up to anyone but Scott to save himself.

Derek calls him at 6:05 Thursday night. His heart stops and then picks up in double time. With a shaky breath, he answers the phone. “Is….is he…” the unanswered question hanging in the dead air.

“No, Stiles. He’s fine. He’s awake,” Derek tells him and then he breaks down.

“Fuck. I’m sorry, Derek,” he says, wiping at his eyes. The feeling of relief is overwhelming.

Derek lets him have a moment to get himself together before telling him that Scott is asking for him.

So Stiles grabs his keys and hoodie and heads straight to the hospital, breaking just about every traffic law on the way there.

He knocks on the door before entering and Derek gives him a solitary nod before making a quick exit.

“I thought…God, I thought you were dead, Scott,” he whispers, walking his way into the room so that he can stand next to the bed. “I thought you were dead.”

Tears fall freely now. He never felt the need to hide his feelings from Scott. They were best friends, well, more than that.

Scott gives Stiles a sweet, dimpled smile and takes his hand to place it on his heart. “I’m fine. I’m healing now. It won’t be much longer,” he says, gaining strength with each word.

Stiles leans down to put their foreheads together. “Don’t ever do that again, you jerk.” He tries to sound angry, but his voice cracks and he sniffles just a bit.

Scott tilts his head up to capture Stiles’ lips in a firm kiss. “I won’t,” he promises.

 


End file.
